wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Librarian
The Librarian is a female HiveWing who has spent most of her life controlled by Queen Wasp. She took the job of the Librarian protecting and watching over the Book of Clearsight thinking it was an honor, but later found out that Queen Wasp mind controlled her day and night so she never even got to read or even see the book of Clearsight. Sundew once freed her from the mind control for a short amount of time by having her stung with bullet ants, but Queen Wasp regained control over her again shortly after. Appearance The Librarian is a tall, bony dragon. She has scales the color of pale orange or unripe apricots that are marked with a black zigzagging triangle pattern along her spine and tail. Under control of Queen Wasp, she has pure white eyes and a dark silk veil that shrouds her face.The Lost Continent, page 209 She has long, retractable stingers under her claws, and is fairly large and strong.The Lost Continent, page 212 The Librarian has dark orange irises when she is uncontrolled by Wasp.The Lost Continent, page 217 Biography The Lost Continent When Blue, Cricket, and Sundew first met The Librarian, she was under Queen Wasp's control. She fought Sundew, who was able to steal the key to the Book of Clearsight's box. Soon after, Sundew freed her from the queen's mind control for the first time since she was initiated as Librarian using the pain from a bullet ant, which made the queen want to leave the Librarian's body. Sundew then gave the Librarian plants to chew and apply to the wound, to deaden the pain. The Librarian decided to help Blue, Cricket, and Sundew steal the Book of Clearsight and get away. However, the queen started controlling the Librarian again after Sundew used something to distract the HiveWings below. The last thing Blue saw of the Librarian was Sundew fighting her. ''The Hive Queen'' Cricket mentions the event with The Librarian, telling Sundew that not all HiveWings are bad, Queen Wasp just doesn't give them a choice. Quotes "That's the one way to be sure the Librarian never reveals the Book's secrets. The tribe thinks two dragons share the Book's knowledge - but really, only the queen does, because the Librarian isn't herself anymore." - Cricket speculating aloud The Lost Continent, page 214 "Ever since the initiation ceremony. I woke up from the ritual with Queen Wasp inside my head. When she sleeps, she makes me sleep. She's always in there. I was so proud to be chosen. I never knew what it would mean - I had no idea she did this." - The Librarian to Cricket The Lost Continent, page 218 Trivia * She, Herring's brother, Tussock's Uncle, Clearsight’s Father, Starflight's Daughter, Katydid's Father, and Silverspot's Mistress are the only known characters whose real names are unknown. * She is currently the most important character to be unnamed. * She seems to be highly disappointed with the implications of her rule to the HiveWings. None of the other HiveWings knew how badly her 'work' was forced on her. *She had tried multiple times to stop Wasp’s influence, but was only fully free from the mind control (for a short while) after Sundew unleashed her ants. Gallery HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang LibrarianTemplate_Normal.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing (version without Queen Wasp's control) HiveWing Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Screenshot_2018-06-26-17-57-59_kindlephoto-27545598.png|The Librarian by CardinaltheSkyWing1212 B8C2CE10-AB49-4204-B1A9-83F4CAB9C13B.jpeg|by Crystalcat137 C2DBB2A5-DCFC-4C5D-A49A-6DAE9D07152C.png|The Librarian References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:LC Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pantalan History Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mentioned in HQ